


John ==> Kiss

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Homestuck Sexcanons [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Puns, Boys Kissing, Exhibitionism, Kissing, M/M, Public Sex, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of times, maybe eight out of ten, you guys will either head back inside or end up sleeping up there under another spare blanket if it's warm enough, but as you've mentioned before, Jake is the adventerous type, and those other two out of ten times prove that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John ==> Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just to get me back into the writing Muse since I've been busy lately with work and school   
> Also It's a good way to get into the whole human scene again   
> ~~I still like trolls better~~  
>  Based on [thiiiiiis~](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/113922664221)

It's a little dangerous, you'll admit to that, but he's always been one to run on the dangerous side of the fence. Adventurous, he usually says. You've gotten used to him proposing silly ideas that don't really put you guys in any harm, or sometimes ones that do. The jet skiing vacation you went on with some of his friends and some of yours is still one of your least favorite memories to bring up.

Making out on the rooftops is one of the better ones. 

It had started out as a more romantic encounter, the first time you guys to kiss up there. The moon was shining and the stars were sparkling and there was a blanket and dinner and you guys actually had clothes on back then too. You sigh whistfully. Ah, yes. Good memories. Every so often you guys would just go up there for fun, enjoying the feel of the light wind and the romantic scene in general of being snuggled together on the rooftop, under the stars. Sometimes you would kiss him, sometimes he would kiss you and you guys would just embrace like that in almost plain sight of anybody who wanted to pass by that time of night. He was the one who started taking clothes off though. A shirt and then the pants until it was just natural for you guys to be laying on a blanket on the roof of either his or your house, pressing lips together and exchanging soft little groans.

A lot of times, maybe eight out of ten, you guys will either head back inside or end up sleeping up there under another spare blanket if it's warm enough, but as you've mentioned before, Jake is the adventerous type, and those other two out of ten times prove that. He asked you before even attempting to try it and you think you're a pretty daring guy yourself for accepting the challenge. It's not every day you get the chance to have sex on a rooftop and the idea, once you both got past the nerves and giggles phase, was exhilerating on a level that neither of you had really encountered before in your relationship. Not to say that you guys were bored with each other or anything. You don't really think it's possible to be bored with a guy like Jake English.

You think he likes it better having sex on the roof. You think he likes the thrill and the excitement and the adrenaline that comes from the idea of being in public, especially with how loud you can get. You think you might like it better too, with the biting air a reminder that you're outside and the open spaces giving so much more freedom than the confines of your rooms. You always did like the open spaces more. Jake teases you often about you being a God in a previous life, likely one that rode on the winds daily. You often respond with how now you just ride on him daily.

"Fair trade," you breathe out.

"Absotively posilutely," Jake groans, somewhere by your ear. You're not sure.

You got caught once, by a lady from two hours down who thought that Jake was mangling the cat you'd found a year or so back. Poor Karkat always sounds like strangled but she had said it sounded particularly bad that night and you kinda feel bad that she had to see what she saw that night. Still the best night that you ever had.

When you guys finish, whether you were riding him or he was pounding you into the roof tiles, which honestly feels like an improvement to the bed for some odd reason, you both lay back on the roof again for a while, expended of energy and just cuddle up to each other again. 

And eight out of the ten times that you guys end up having sex up there, you wind up kissing again until one of you falls asleep or you guys are ready to head back to civilized bedroom life. The other two times are, well, just a repeat of earlier history.

**Author's Note:**

> How do I johnjake  
> Sorry for typos too   
> I'm a tired Zack It's almost midnight


End file.
